


Fitting Room (Remake)

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jonathan, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Evan, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Jonathan challenges his boyfriend Evan in 3 different games and lost the bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of Fitting Room. The original story was somewhat sugar-coated and unclear. So I took the liberty to make a better/more in-depth, dirty and sexier version.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“No fucking fair! You cheated Evan!" Jonathan crossed his arms and pouted. Leaving Evan laughing at him for losing his bet.

"You lost babe. Now let's go get you something to wear." Evan said as he ran to grab his car keys and waiting for Jonathan to get out of the house.

 

~ 1 Hour Later~

Jonathan and Evan were walking around in the store that sells costumes and Evan found an outfit that satisfies him. Jonathan was blushing when he saw the outfit that Evan picked and was also mad that he had lost in Mario Kart, Call of Duty and Deathrun to Evan. And now Jonathan had to wear a stripper outfit and he knows Evan was pleased on the outfit that he picked out for him.

Jonathan was in the changing room looking himself in the mirror while Evan waited outside. “I’m not wearing this in public Evan! It's...it's stupid and I know you practice all those games before our match.” Jonathan shouted through the door of the changing room.

“Yes, you are! Now come out here or I’ll come in there after you. Plus I wasn't cheating... It's called practicing..?? Yeah practicing and I didn't know how to play none of the games you picked. So I asked Nogla and Lui help. Well except for CoD. I'm always better than you in CoD.” Evan smirked and chuckled darkly. Even though Jonathan would pick games that Evan doesn't know that well, Evan was smart  
enough to know his boyfriend's plans.

“This outfit is stupid and ugly,” Jonathan said and turned himself around to see the tight leather pants hugging his ass perfectly well. ‘On a second thought, I like it.’ Jonathan thought but of course, he wouldn't let his Canadian boyfriend know that.

“I don't like it," Jonathan lied but kept looking in the mirror and gripped his ass, blushing when he accidentally thought Evan tearing the leather pants to eat him out. 

“Come out here,” Evan's voice was now dark and demanding. “And I’ll tell you if it's stupid or not," Evan said with a smirk knowing his boyfriend would look super hot with the outfit that he picked for him.

Jonathan pokes his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, that no one would be there around the fitting room area. Jonathan stepped out of his fitting room and waited for Evan response. Evan saw Jonathan's body and drooled as his eyes roamed all over Jonathan’s well-defined body. Jonathan wasn’t wearing any shirt, just in a long silk black tie, with nice and tight jeans that make his ass to pop out and a bunny ears on his head. The costume had a shirt but in the tag show that the black-dark gray T-shirt was optional. 

“W-what do you think?” Jonathan blushed even more ànd purposely teased Evan with his submissive voice. 

Evan was lost in Jonathan's hot body. He saw how tightly wrapped was the silky black tie was and once he saw how innocent Jonathan turned his body around, bam! Evan has now a huge hard on. Thanks to those tight pants, all Evan can think about aggressively pushing Jonathan against the wall and fuck him then and there. 'Wow, that ass!' Evan thought and tons of idea went through his head. So many opportunities that he can with Jonathan and with that outfit.

"Ummm hello? Earth to Evan? Tell me how I look." Evan heard Jonathan but was still speechless. Jonathan turned around heading back to the fitting room feeling embarrassed and not knowing whether Evan likes it or not.

"Wow... You look so fucking hot." Evan said. Jonathan stopped his tracks and blushed at Evan’s comment and Evan smacks Jonathan's perfect firm ass. Jonathan blushed, even more, when he accidentally let out a submissive whine. 

Jonathan turned around and saw how hard Evan is. Evan went up close to Jonathan and turned him back around, wrapping his muscular arms around his boyfriend's back, rubbing his bulge between Jonathan's ass.

“So many things I can do to you, Jonathan,” Evan whispered and started to nibble on Jonathan's earlobe as he thrust his hard bulge against the tight black jeans. Jonathan bit his lips, trying to hold his moans and he was becoming breathless.

“E-Evan... We c-can't... We're in p-public.” Jonathan bit down on his wrist to prevent a loud moan to escape.

Evan loves how his blue eye boyfriend is trembling by his hot breath. Evan stepped back a bit and arched Jonathan’s spine so he can see Jonathan’s ass sticking out, wanting attention. Evan let out a harsh growl and smack Jonathan’s ass firmly. 

Jonathan accidentally let out a soft moan and felt chills going down his spine. Jonathan was now fully hard and started to grind against the wooden door to help relieve the pain of his bulge.

“You have the nerve to call me a cheater huh?” Evan's voice was so dominant that Jonathan was now full in pure ecstasy. Jonathan accidentally let out a loud moan that was surely heard throughout the clothing store.

“You gotta keep it down baby boy. People will hear us. Unless you want them to catch us.” 

Evan removed the black-tie from Jonathan and licked and suck on Jonathan’s neck. Making very hard for Jonathan to hold back his moans.

“Is that what you want baby boy? Do you want to let the people know that I’m the only one who can make you into a moaning mess? A fucking slut?” Evan growled and bit down on Jonathan’s flesh.

Another loud moan escaped from Jonathan’s plump lips. Jonathan's cock was now pulsing through the tight jeans which were now hurting Jonathan. Evan smacks Jonathan's ass again, but harder than before and the sound of his ass being smacked was loud. 

“Looks like someone is enjoying this.” Evan's voice was low. Jonathan growled in submission.

"You're an ass-"Jonathan's lips were shut when Evan turned the Jonathan around and kissed him roughly. Evan's hand was gliding down to his boyfriend as to the button of the black jeans. Evan's hand unbutton the jeans and slipped his hand into the jean.

Evan continues to kiss Jonathan roughly and finally grasp Jonathan's cock. The kiss was broken with a gasp. “Ahh, Evan. S-s-stop." Jonathan moaned loudly and tilt he had back. Evan saw the exposed skin and started to bite down and sucking Jonathan's neck. 

Evan pulls down Jonathan's zipper and Jonathan's hard cock was now exposed. Evan started to pump Jonathan's aching cock and Jonathan were lost in pleasure for a bit. “E-Evan s-stop someone... someone could see us.” Jonathan moaned and was trying his hardest to looking around the fitting area.

Evan was a bit annoyed that his boyfriend was right. Evan stopped touching and kissing Jonathan and Evan noticed that his boyfriend whined due to lost contact. Evan looked around the area and immediately pull his boyfriend into the fitting room.

Evan locked the changing room door and pushed his boyfriend roughly against the wall and kissed him. Evan bit Jonathan's lower lip and Jonathan moan. “You look so fucking sexy Jonathan,” Evan growled into his ear and squeezed his ass. Jonathan saw Evan's eyes and he saw that Evan's eyes were full of lust. 

Evan firmly gripped Jonathan's cock and smear his precum around Jonathan's heard.

Jonathan moaned and grasped Evan’s shoulders. Jonathan looked at those hungry chocolate cover eyes, "Evan, I want you. Please." Jonathan whined and blushed. 

Evan’s eyes dilated and immediately pulled down his pants. “Is that so?” Evan growled and pushed Jonathan down to his knees.

Jonathan looked at Evan’s raging cock and licked his lips. “You got to earn me baby boy,” Evan said darkly and slapped Jonathan’s face with his cock and smeared his precum around Jonathan’s plump lips. Jonathan eagerly licks the slit of Evan’s head and slowly take in Evan’s cock.

Evan moaned, removing the black bunny ears and lightly gripped Jonathan’s soft hair. Jonathan looked at Evan and moaned around Evan’s cock. Evan throws his head back and involuntarily thrust his hips into Jonathan’s wet, hot throat. 

“You’re s-such a good boy for daddy aren't you slut.” Evan panted and gripped Jonathan’s hair a bit more firmly. Jonathan whimpered around Evan’s cock and slowly started to pump his own raging cock.

Evan was now on the edge of cumming and he slowly removed his cock from his cock hungry boyfriend. Jonathan whined. Wanting Evan’s hot cum smeared across his face and into his throat.

“Slow down baby boy. Daddy wants to make this last.” Evan whispered and kissed Jonathan. Tasting his own precum from Jonathan’s lips.

Jonathan moaned as Evan started to pump Jonathan’s cock. Jonathan laid his head on Evan’s shoulder and pants as Evan was working him to the edge. “E-Evan,” Jonathan moaned. “I-I’m so cl-close.” 

Evan slowly stopped pumping Jonathan and lifted Jonathan’s chin and started biting down on Jonathan’s neck again. “P-please Evan. Please don't tease me.” 

“You want daddy’s cock baby boy?” Evan asked and saw Jonathan biting his lips with pleading eyes.

“Do you?” Evan asked sternly and saw his cute boyfriend trembling.

“Y-yes daddy.” Jonathan pleads and with that, Evan roughly pushed Jonathan against a wall. Jonathan whimpered and gave a quick glance at the mirror that was in the fitting room. Jonathan saw how hungry both his and his boyfriend’s eyes were and how much he was being manhandled by Evan.

Evan pulled down the black leather pants and Jonathan’s dark blue jockstrap. Evan admired how much it made his baby boy’s ass to pop out. Evan licked his lips and got down on his knees.

Jonathan still felt Evan pushing his back against the wall. “Don’t move,” Evan demanded and Jonathan didn't dare to move away from the wall. Jonathan looked at the mirror to see Evan. Evan cupped Jonathan’s bubble ass and moved both checks in circular moving. Jonathan’s breath was caught when he felt the cool air, followed by Evan’s hot breath hitting the entryway of his ass.

Evan gave a licked his beautiful boyfriend’s rim. Jonathan moaned loudly and came when he accidentally grind against the wall. Jonathan felt Evan moving his tongue in and out. Jonathan sticks his ass even more and felt Evan’s tongue goes in a bit more deeper.

Jonathan moaned loudly and pushed Evan’s head deeper into his ass. Jonathan smears his cum on his abs by arching his back. Jonathan's legs buckled when Evan moaned on Jonathan’s hole and bite down on the right cheek.

“Sir!” A voice was heard from the locked door. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yes!” Jonathan tried his best not to sound like a horny teen. “Everything's okay.” Jonathan bit back a moan when he felt Evan tackling his neck and place his finger against Jonathan’s lips. Jonathan started sucking Evan’s fingers fast as he can. “That’s it baby boy, make it nice and wet,” Evan whispered and nibbled Jonathan’s earlobe. 

Evan pulled his fingers out of Jonathan’s mouth and pushing a finger inside him. Jonathan's eyes rolled back and accidentally let out a moan.

“Are you sure?” The male voice asked with concern.

“Yeah are you sure baby boy?” Evan whispered and shoved another finger into Jonathan, scissoring him. Jonathan's eyes watered and bit back his moan.

“Y-yeah.” Jonathan panted. “Just tired fro-” Jonathan’s gasped and cum again when Evan added a third finger and brushed Jonathan’s prostate. “Fucking shit!” Jonathan moaned out loudly. Blushing that the other man, who might be a customer or employee heard him.

“You’re such a slut for daddy aren't ya? You’re letting that guy hear you baby boy.” Jonathan was in pure ecstasy. Unable to think and be aware of his surrounds anymore.

“Sir!” The voice was in a panic. “Should I, Should I get some help?”

“Yeah? You want some help baby boy?” Evan brushing Jonathan’s prostate. “You want me to open the door? Let him see what type of trouble you are in?” Evan growled possessively.

Jonathan gritted his teeth. “No!” Jonathan yelled.

“N-no?” The male voice was confused.

Jonathan collected all of the energy he had left to control himself.

“Thanks for trying to help,” Jonathan bit his lips. “Ngh, I just ran here and I… I just exhausted.” 

“Are you sure?” The male voice asked.

“Yes,” Jonathan said and heard the male voice said okay and leave the area.

Jonathan saw how proud Evan was and blushed. Jonathan’s legs gave out and Evan instantly caught his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you baby boy.” Evan smiled softly and turned Jonathan around and let him lean against the wall.

Jonathan felt the cum that he came early smear his ass. “Y-you are daddy?” 

Evan nodded and kissed Jonathan’s forehead. “Yes, baby boy.” 

Jonathan blushed harder and felt Evan’s hard on poking his cock. Evan felt Jonathan’s cock coming back to life. “You still want to go on baby boy?” Jonathan blush darken and looked away. Not daring to look at Evan’s evil smirk.

“It’s okay baby boy,” Evan said darkly and made Jonathan looked into his eyes. “I was still planning to finish this whether you like it or not.” Jonathan whimpered but felt Evan gave a firm squeeze on his hand. Jonathan squeezes back and was lifted off the ground. Jonathan wrapped his legs around Evan’s waist and felt Evan’s cock brushing against his hole.

Jonathan threw his head back and moaned. Evan began to push into Jonathan's tight ass. Little by little, Jonathan ass was adjusting to Evan's dick. Jonathan bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck you are so fucking tight baby boy. You love doing this in public huh?” Evan asked with a light chuckle but moan when he was all in, feeling Jonathan’s walls taking in Evan so well. Jonathan moved his head away to hide his blush and felt Evan sucking and biting his neck again. 

Jonathan was shaking in pleasure and felt Evan thrusting into him slowly. "Faster... Fuck me hard Evan.” Jonathan moaned and placed his head on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. "God, you're fucking tight." Evan moaned and kept hitting Jonathan's sweet spot. 

Jonathan lifted his face and kiss Evan roughly. Evan broke the kiss and started to pump Jonathan cock fast and now, Jonathan was a moaning mess.

“Evan...Evan! I’m going to cum!!” Jonathan moaned and Evan started to pump faster and thrust harder into Jonathan. Jonathan kept moaning about how good it feels and beg Evan to fuck him harder and faster. Evan complied and kept is hitting his sweet spot each thrust. Jonathan knows he can't last any longer and he thinks that people in the store can hear his moans.

Jonathan couldn’t hold back anymore. "Ev...Ev... EVAN!" Jonathan screamed his boyfriend name as he came onto Evan's shirt and parts of his cum landed on his abs. Jonathan accidentally pulled Evan closer with his legs, feeling Evan going a bit deeper than before.

Evan was now over the edge. "Jon... You're too good for me,” Evan growled and felt Jonathan clinging to him. Evan pushed Jonathan’s faces up with his own and kissing the exhausted male.

“J-JONATHAN!" Evan moaned as he came inside of his boyfriend. Filling Jonathan up with his thick seed. Both breathless males were now gasping for air and gave one last kiss. 

The kiss wasn't rough nor hunger. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. Jonathan smiles into their kiss remembering how Evan squeezed his hand to let him know that he didn't mean that he wasn't going to finish it whether he likes it or not. Jonathan trusts Evan and knows that Evan would never take advantage of him or hurt him.

Evan broke the kiss and slowly put his boyfriend back on his own two feet. As Jonathan slowly started to change back into his own clothes, Evan picked up the discarded outfit that led them into a wonderful situation. "We have to buy it now," Evan smirk and helped his boyfriend clean and fix his hair.

Once Jonathan was clean and dressed, Jonathan saw Evan still smirking. "You planned this, didn't you," Jonathan said when Evan open the door. 

"I'll pay for it since I enjoyed it," Evan said and Jonathan pushed his boyfriend out of the room. "You pervert asshole." Jonathan playful glared at Evan.

"Ah, but you enjoyed me being a pervert to you” Evan laughed and pulled Jonathan closed to his chest as they walk to the pay the cashier.

"You're still an asshole Evan" Jonathan giggle and kissed Evan's cheek. Jonathan got close to his boyfriend's ears and whispered, "And assholes like you must be punished."

That being said, Evan felt chills running down on his spine and straight to his crotch.

‘Fuck.’ Evan thought and the two couple left the clothing store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan kinda gets his revenge...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very pleased with this version of chapter two. I hope you guys like it as well!

It’s been about 3 months since the incident of the fitting room. Jonathan can still feel his boyfriend being inside him, he can feel the wall against his back, Evan’s lips biting down on his neck. But since then, Jonathan is now dead inside and frustrated as fuck that he can’t focus on his studies. It’s already a week before finals and Jonathan just now remembers that stupid yet hot incident.

Jonathan looked around his dorm and sees Evan taking notes on marine biology. Jonathan looked back at his textbook and sees that he only wrote 7 bullets points on his good design T-chart. Jonathan growled lowly so his boyfriend can't hear him and continued to read his textbook.

Within 45 mins, Jonathan can't focus again. His mind kept popping memories of Evan fingering him as he was speaking to a male. Jonathan slowly realized that he had a bulge in his tight jeans. Blushing and panicking, Jonathan speed walk to his room.

Evan glance up confusedly. “Where are you going?”

Jonathan stopped his tracks and turn only his head. “To my room. I need to get me reading glasses.” Not giving Evan to respond, Jonathan went straight to his room to control himself. ‘Out of the days I have, why now? Why do I have to remember this? Right before finals?!?’ Jonathan thought and started to look for his reading glasses which he apparently misplaces it. 

‘Great…’

Meanwhile:

Evan was now frustrated and glared at the stupid marine biology textbook. Not understanding half the things he read. Literally, Evan has been just paraphrasing the text and groan loudly that he's going to official fail the class. Evan got up from the couch where he and Jonathan shared and walk to the kitchen and make some snacks. Evan wonders if his teddy bear lover was also frustrated as he was.

Evan opened the wooden cabinet and pull out some biscuits, strawberry dipping, two water bottles and made a pitcher of iced tea.

Evan walked into the living and placed the delicious tray of snacks and drinks on a coffee table and walk to Jonathan’s door and knock on it.

“Hey, Johnny? What’s taking you so long?” Evan spoke loud enough so his boyfriend can hear him.

“I was searching for my glasses,” Jonathan said right when he opened the door and saw his lover in front of him. Jonathan blushed and he saw that same face when Evan did when he wore that stripper outfit.

Jonathan fought an evil smirk. ‘It’s not the time to think about fucking your hot boyfriend Evan.’ Evan blinks a couple of time and heard Jonathan saying “what.”

“Oh nothing,” Evan said and turned away from his boyfriend. “I was going to say that I made some snacks.”  
“Really?” Jonathan said surprisedly and follow Evan back to their couch. Jonathan peaked over Evan’s muscular shoulders and saw the delicious snacks that are waiting to be eaten. Jonathan saw Evan looking at him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Evan being extra careful not to hit Jonathan’s reading glasses, Evan gave Keith a quick peck and guided his boyfriend back on the couch. “What’s the occasion?” Jonathan asked and took a small bite on a biscuit.

“Nothing really,” Evan said and saw Jonathan giving him that I-don’t-believe-you face. “I just thought we can take a break from studying,” As Evan pulled Lance on his lap and lay flat on the couch. “We been studying hard for a while and I just wonder if we can-”

“No.”

Evan pouted and saw Jonathan walking to their computer and crack open a different textbook and pulled out a different notebook. “But Johnny! We-”

“Sorry, Ev. I said no.”

“But why?”

“I don’t want to fail and I don’t want to be distracted,” Jonathan said as he kept reading a paragraph. Evan scoffed off and started taking notes from the same textbook. Jonathan took a glance at Evan and saw how mad he was. Jonathan felt a bit guilty but he wants to pass. Therefore, no distractions.

3 Hours of Studying Later:

“I’m done! I don’t understand anything!” Evan shouted and slammed his pen on the biology textbook. Jonathan squeaked and looked at his boyfriend who was currently rubbing his forehead out of frustration. 

“S-sorry,” Evan said and saw his boyfriend quickly adjusting his glasses and continue to study. Evan let out a sigh and picked up his notes and try to continue his studies, but he can't. Evan kept getting minor headaches and it’s really annoying. Evan glances at Jonathan and notices how to focus his boyfriend is. Jonathan’s glasses are a bit tilted and he’s sticking out his tongue. It’s literally the most adorable thing Evan has ever seen.

‘I think we need a break.’ Evan closed his textbook and carefully put his notes away. Evan walked close to his boyfriend and started to massage his shoulders. Jonathan let felt his shoulders relax and may or may not let out a soft moan. Evan smirked, “You like that baby boy?” 

Jonathan blushed and turned his chair around and glared at his boyfriend. Jonathan saw Evan licked his lips and Jonathan tried to fight off the urge of biting his own lips. “Evan, we to finish studying or we will fail,” Jonathan stated as he crossed his arms.

Evan pouted and walked to Jonathan and caress Jonathan’s cheek. Evan felt Jonathan leaning into his hand and Evan smiled. “I hate studying,” Evan whispered softly. “We’ve been studying for a really long time. I think it’s time to take a break for a bit.”

“You can take a break Evan,” Jonathan ripped his gaze away from Evan when he turned his chair and continue on writing down some more notes. Evan groaned. “Fine… I guess I have to make you have fun with me.”

“Okay. Whatever.” Jonathan said, didn't even bother to look at Evan. Evan glared at his boyfriend’s back and walked to his bedroom. Jonathan heard Evan coming back from his room and Jonathan looked at Evan. Jonathan blushed when he saw Evan only wearing his black boxer brief. Jonathan couldn’t stop staring at Evan’s hard on when Evan was stretching his arms above his head.

Evan smirked and saw his boyfriend staring at him. “Like what you see baby boy?” Evan's voice became deeper. Jonathan looked up at Evan’s brown eyes as he bit his bottom lip. “N-no,” Jonathan said and tried to focus on his notes. 

“Okay. Suit yourself.” Evan still smirked and pretended to go back to his notes. Evan purposely laid on his side so he can show off his throbbing bulge. Jonathan slowly looked up from his textbook and saw Evan’s amazing cock throbbing. Jonathan’s mouth went dry and fighting his best not to just go over there and suck Evan off. Jonathan turned his chair back where it was and was happy that he’s no longer distracted.

Evan saw Jonathan’s back facing at him. ‘I guess I have to go to stop two.’ Evan flips a page load enough as his other hand grabbed his bulge. The texture between his hand and his hard-on made Evan let out a deep soft moan. Evan continued to palm himself and can hear Jonathan starting to pant. Jonathan blushed hard and felt his own jeans becoming very tight. “Evan,” Jonathan pants, “Can’t you do that later on or somewhere else?”

“Nope,” Evan said as he pops the letter p. “How can I leave if I see my baby boy disobeying daddy? Especially teasing me with that beautiful lips and a cum-worthy face. Hmmm, and that glasses just want me to force you down on my cock baby boy.” Evan growled loud enough. 

Jonathan was now horny. His jeans are hurting him and Jonathan can no longer maintain himself. Jonathan’s is a shock at the fact that Evan can easily make him tremble, hot, & horny by just the way he’s speaking to him.

Jonathan dropped his pen. Jonathan’s palmed himself as his breath becomes heavier than before. “I’m going to make you wish that you joined me and make you my little bitch,” Evan growled loudly and darkly. Jonathan bit his lip hard and moaned out. “Oh, you like that baby boy? Do you want to be my little bitch? Do you want to be daddy’s cocksucker?” Evan grinds against his hand. Jonathan bit his lip and grabbed his bulge. 

“That’s right baby boy. Go touch yourself for now.” Evan said and watched his boyfriend groping himself. Evam can’t wait to come on Jonathan’s face with those sexy glasses. “Do you want daddy’s tongue on your tight hole baby? Do you want me to fuck you hard baby boy?” Evan asked as he pulled off his black boxer brief.

Jonathan nodded furiously in his chair, as he felt his hole twitching. “Then what are you waiting for?” Evan grabbed his cock and gave it a good stroke. “Come and suck daddy’s cock you slut.”

And with that, Jonathan jumped off his chair and immediately took in Evan’s big cock. Evan threw his head against the armrest of the couch and grabbed Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan licked the base of Evan’s cock and slowly moved his tongue down to Evan’s balls and then back to Evan’s head. “Aww fuck. You are a dirty bitch aren't you?” Jonathan took Evan all the way in and moaned on Evan’s cock. Evan jerked his upward, “Fucking shit.” Evan pushed down on Jonathan's head. Forcing Jonathan to take in more of Evan. Jonathan gagged on Evan’s cock and Jonathan let go of Jonathan’s hair.

Jonathan went back on sucking Evan off as we watched Evan chest moving up and down. Evan smiled when he saw how sexy Jonathan looks when he has precious lips around his cock. “You're daddy’s little bitch huh?” 

Jonathan grabbed his bulge firmly and moaned around Evan’s cock in response. Evan smirked and slowly pull Jonathan off with a loud pop. Jonathan was pulled into a hot kiss. Jonathan was now on top of Evan, feeling Evan big cock rubbing around his own bulge and feeling Evan squeezing his ass tightly. “You should take this off baby boy,” gesturing Jonathan’s jeans. Jonathan's jeans nodded and threw away his jeans and went back on grinding Evan.

Evan manhandled Jonathan onto the couch, making sure his ass was in front of him. Evan gave Jonathan a light smack and heard his boyfriend moaning through the pain. “Does that feel good baby boy?” Evan smirked and heard his trembling boyfriend moaning out a yes.

Evan started to tease Jonathan's greedy hole by rubbing and tapping Jonathan’s hole with his cock. “P-please Ev.” Jonathan moaned out, trying to shove Evan’s cock inside him. “Don’t worry baby boy,” kissed Jonathan’s neck and whispered into Jonathan’s ear, “You’ll get it soon enough.” 

And with that, Evan pushed a finger inside Jonathan. “Ah fuck!” Jonathan moaned and gritted his teeth a bit. “Shh baby boy. I’ll make it feel better.” Evan opened Jonathan’s ass and licked Jonathan's hole. Jonathan jumped from the sudden sensation and moaned out Evan’s name when he felt Evan doubles his effort by lapping his tongue around Jonathan’s hole roughly. “E-Eva-” Jonathan choked when Evan thrust his in and out. Quickly making Jonathan screaming his name and becoming a moaning mess.

“EVAN!” Jonathan moaned out in ecstasy. “Please!”

Evan smirked, “Please what baby boy? Please fuck my greedy hole me, daddy?” 

“Yes! P-please fuck my greedy hole daddy!” And with that, Evan ram his cock into Jonathan’s tight hot hole. Both Evan and Jonathan moaned loudly. Evan began to thrust into Jonathan, not giving Jonathan a chance to adjust onto Evan’s cock. Jonathan was lost in words and just kept thinking of Evan’s thick cock thrusting in and out of him. Jonathan was drooling and screaming out Evan’s name as he felt Evan hitting that sweet spot.

“Oh, lord! Such a good slut for Daddy’s cock aren't you?” Evan growled and slapped Jonathan’s nice ass.

“S-so good! S-so big daddy!” Jonathan moaned and was now on the edge.

Evan lifted his boyfriend’s hip and started to stroke Jonathan’s cock. “Dad-E-Evan! I’m cl-close!” Jonathan moaned out. Evan continued to pounding into Keith and stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

“Fuck baby boy, I’m going to make you come so hard.” Evan moaned out and wrapped his arm around Jonathan’s chest, pulling up so that they both are on their knees. Evan started to pound Jonathan harder and faster, causing Jonathan to scream in pleasure as Evan rammed into his prostate. “Say that you need it, baby. Tell me how much you need my cock,” Evan growled into Jonathan’s ear.

“Fuck!!” Jonathan cried out in pleasure. “Ne-need you so fucking much! I’m your cumdupster Evan! Ah, Evan, Evan!” Jonathan came all over his own abs. Evan kept thrusting into Jonathan’s hot ass and smeared Jonathan’s come on Jonathan’s abs. Evan scooped up some of Jonathan's come and brought it to Jonathan’s mouth. 

Jonathan eagerly took Evan’s fingers, lapping his tongue around Evan's fingers, tasting his own come. “Oh fuck baby!” Evan moaned out. “You’re my perfect slut!” And with that, Evan pulled out and pushed Jonathan on the ground and on his knees. Jonathan saw Evan jerking off in front of him. Jonathan started to lick Evan’s balls and a few seconds later, Evan started to come. Evan comes all over Jonathan’s beautiful face and glasses. Jonathan immediately wrapped his mouth around Evan’s cock and drank the rest of the come. 

Jonathan let go of Evan’s cock with a pop and Evan was now panting. Jonathan climbs onto Evan's lap and kissed his boyfriend. Evan smirked and broke the kiss. “You have some come on your face and glasses.” Evan laughed a bit. Jonathan blushed and gave a quick peck on his lips. “Let’s shower.” Evan nodded and before Jonathan got up from Evan’s lap, Evan gave Jonathan one more kiss. “Hey,” Evan lifted Jonathan’s face, “I love you.”

Jonathan smiled, “I love you too.” Jonathan gave Evan one final kiss and then, smear Evan’s face with his own cum. “Hey!” Evan shouted and chased Jonathan who was laughing and running into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading it ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Also, this is only a two chapter work so stay tuned for the next and final chapter!
> 
> ~Love, Lui


End file.
